This invention relates to a vee nail frame assembly machine and more particularly to a hand lever operated frame assembly machine for the blind joining of the mitered corners of picture frames and the like.
A variety of devices are available for assembling and stapling mitered joint frame members. Typical of such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 199,579 to Rose, 2,903,699 to Mazzola, and 4,258,873 to Vela where provision is included to mount the frame members to be joined and drive in the nails or staples which are to clamp the parts together.
As will be noted from the aforementioned patents, devices of this type tend to be complicated, heavy and expensive to manufacture. In addition, substantial operator training and skill are usually required to use such equipment and in many cases, as in the patent to Mazzola, a power source is needed.
Because of the complexity, size and expense of frame assembly machines now available, it is not unusual for shops which prepare or order custom picture frames and the like to assemble and join each frame completely manually. That is, the frame members are placed in a suitable vise and the parts are nailed together using a hammer, staple gun, screws, etc.